Simien 10: Polyverse Episode Guide
This is the episode guide for Simien 10: Polyverse. Season 1 The Polytrix, Part 1 Simien, a normal Arachnichimp, finds the Polytrix. He is quickly hunted down by Zyrokks, an evil Cerebrocrustacean who wants it for himself. The Polytrix, Part 2 The Nave Especial crash lands on Earth, stranding Simien, Vorkus, Ic and Zynon on Earth, while Zyrokks is still after them. Plant Life Vorkus and Simien must stop an evil Flourana from taking over the city with his plants. Men in Deep Purple An organization of alien haters kidnap all members of the Nave Especial for research, and then killing them. The Psychobos Effect An evil Galvan wants to kill Zynon to prove that Galvans are smarter than Cerebrocrustaceans. The Hybrid Allen Geryonson, an mutant Osmosian, wants the Polytrix so he can be a full human again. Polymorphed Omnimorph, a old member of Zynon's team returns, and he needs Zynon's help. Crab Soup Zynon is kidnapped by the Vreedle Brothers so Ma Vreedle can have her dietetic crab soup. It's up for the rest of the team to save him. Negatives While chasing a dimensional monster the team meets their evil opposite counterparts. Phobia Factor The team is trapped in the Nave Especial and attacked by Phobius, an alien who feeds on fear. Ghastly Encounters A failed experiment makes Vorkus have a split personality with an evil Ectonurite. Night of the Living Bonecrusher Bonecrusher escapes the Polytrix on Halloween to revive the undead. Secrets of the Spherodroids Simien, Zynon and Vorkus are trapped in the dimension where Zyrokks gets his Spherodroid army from. How It All Started Zynon tells the story of the creation of the Polytrix and the team's creation. Mysteries, Part 1 Earth conspiracy mysteries such as the Sphinx, Easter Island Statues and Stonehenge are coming alive, and the team must stop them. Mysteries, Part 2 Zynon faces an old enemy from his past. Season 2 Alien 21 Simien recieves his 21rst alien, Steampunk, and must use him to defeat a rogue robot made by Zyrokks. Home Sweet Home The team pays a visit to Aranhascimmia, only to discover it's not the same as before. Alien Survival Simien recieves NML, and goes out of control while the team are stuck in a seemingly unescapable forest. Biotechnology Mechachlorox, a hybrid Flourana/Galvanic Mechomorph, returns to take revenge on Zynon for turning him into a monstrous fusion. Dark Energy Phobius returns and plans on using Dark energy to charge his powers. Eye of the Cosmic Storm An extremely powerful Tormentan generates a cosmic storm near Earth, and threatens to use the To'Kustars it creates to destroy Earth. Sickness Zilemm returns for a powerful plant, and gives Simien an odd disease which causes his aliens to have strange side effects. Stranded A misplaced Dark Hole portal sends Ic, Vorkus, Anuke and Set on Vulpin. They must work together to survive. Kleptomania Simien's new alien, Klepto, causes some trouble while the team is after a rogue Merlinisapien. Acid Reign A Derreteir king mistakes Simien as Acidrain for his long lost prince, and plans to take over the Earth with him. Total Lockdown An evil Amperi starts taking over the Nave Especial, locking Simien, Ic and Vorkus in it. Fusions A Splixson takes a high tech piece of the Polytrix in order to sell it to the Forever Knights, but it causes Zynon and Vorkus to be fused together and Simien to have weird fusion aliens. Siren Song The team must fight a Thelxiepeian/Sonorosian hybrid who can hypnotize anyone who hears his voice. Underground Simien and the gang go to Geon to save the underground city of Terrageonians, Drillbit's species. Encephalonus Z, Part 1 While on a trip to Encephalonus IV, the team discovered Zilemm has hypnotised every Cerebrocrustacean in Zynon's home city using a Bionian plant. Encephalonus Z, Part 2 In order to stop Zilemm, Zynon unlocks an exetremely powerful alien form for Simien; Atomizer. Season 3 Time Travel Trilogy, Part 1 After Zynon gets a deadly disease, Simien, Vorkus, Ic and Kronis go back in time to get the cure Zynon himself made extinct. Time Travel Trilogy, Part 2 A small time paradox caused in the past brings The Watchmen, temporal cops, after Simien and the rest. Time Travel Trilogy, Part 3 While escaping the Watchmen, Simien meets his future self, Simien 10,000. Yin and Yang Simien unlocks a new alien, Yinyang, but gets in a little problem when Yin is captured. Yang and the team must get him back so Simien can destransform. Plumber Training The Plumbers send the team to go through Plumber training due to them "illegally" protecting the city. A Change of Brains Zyrokks swaps brains with Zynon in order to get into his research. Attack of the Clones Neimis returns and plans to recruit Simiens from other dimensions in order to be the only Simien in existance. League of Simien's Enemies Aglaope, Omnion, Phobius, King Xiv and Len Yuefo team up to take revenge at Simien once and for all. Polytrix: Origins Ic tells the stories of how he got the DNA for three aliens: Klepto, Dark Hole, and Flashback. Family Business A Necrofriggian who claims to be Ic's brother tells him to join the long lost family business of the space mafia. Brain Drain Cervell absorbs Zynon's intelligence, making Zynon a complete idiot and Cervell an insane genius. The rest of the team must stop Cervell from wreaking havoc. Let There Be Fright Phobius asks the team to help him stop an ongoing war on his planet and save his brother Deimos. The New Henchman Zyrokks fires Set after he screws up in one of Zyrokks' schemes, and replaces him with a deadly new henchman, an Appoplexian named Ragnord. Pet Problems The gang must stop an illegal trading of a rare creature known as the Uccelonian Methanosian, Permbyt. Evolution, Part 1 Zyrokks uses Zynon's research to evolve himself to Ultimate Zyrokks, and become unstoppable. Evolution, Part 2 Zynon adds a new feature to the Polytrix in order to stop Ultimate Zyrokks' rampaging. Category:Episodes Category:Episode Guides Category:Simien 10 Category:Simien 10: Polyverse Category:Polyverse Episodes